Jail House Letters
by Asher Elric
Summary: Corespondance between Tommy, his family and his friends while he's stuck in jail. takes place after eps Loced out part 1 and 2 in the 3rd season. Slash warning for later on! Doug/Dennis/Tommy.
1. The Big House

Summary – Correspondence between Tommy (while he's in jail) and his friends of Jump Street.

**Jail House Letters**

_Dear Doug, _

_Okay, so…its all a bit too real. But…well, what can I say? There really isn't much now is there? Okay, so I guess I shall start with the basics. I'm putting all the letters together. Make sure Mom gets hers, that way its only one stamp and we're allotted ten a every two weeks so…yeah. Can't go and wait 'em. _

_For the time being, I have my own cell. Which is nice, at least I don't have to worry about some macho idiot trying to beat the hell out of me. Not that I'm worried. I took care of a couple of guys in the showers 'cause they decided to beat up on me. Almost performed Voodoo rights on their organs too. Good thing they started it, the guard in there saw everything and he was pretty lenient. He gave us all warnings and the guy's have only sent me glares so far. _

_I give them the finger when they aren't looking. _

_So, how is everything there going? I hope your not getting too depressed? I'm doing it enough for the both of us. So, be happy. Make sure Booker doesn't use my desk though. I love that desk. It is MY desk! By the way, if you see my Tommy McQuaid do-rag, could you please send it? It'll help my image for sure. _

_--Later--_

_Okay, I had to stop cause' they gave us dinner. Since I'm new-blood, I have a cell of my own but I can't go to the cafeteria (at least I think that's what its called) or the yard till they figure out which house I'm gonna be in. No doubt its with all the other psycho murderers. Sheesh. _

_Ummm….how is the case going anyway? I was thinking about it and do you remember the case a couple years back where the CSI team had a rookie that pocketed some evidence? I know it seems to be a long shot and its terrible, but it helps me to write it down. To at least let someone know the stupid, crazy ideas in my head. Even though I know in your reply it'll be "Don't be silly Hanson" – or – "We've looked at everything Tom". Just wanted to point it out is all. _

_--Later--_

_It's been a couple of days since I've put this letter away. I haven't gotten anything from the mail call people so I figure you're waiting for this. I'm gonna send it out soon. In the meantime I've been moved to House C. I'm sharing the cell with some dude that goes by the name of Skylar Sloan. He's shorter than me, but man he's pretty violent when he's pissed. We've decided to "Stick together" (as he put it) since he's just as new as I am. I think he's in here for dealing dope or something, he's acting pretty high right now. _

_Pacing back and forth, it's almost like you with your Claustrophobia. It's making me kinda nervous and that's why I'm writing this. To just ignore the kid. (he's 19). _

_Well, there is nothing else for me. So. Write back soon. I'm afraid it'll be the best and only highlight to my day…._

_You friend, _

_Tom Hanson _

_(Love to everyone, except Booker, he gets a sock in the jaw)_

--

**Tommy-boy, **

**Hey man! It's great to hear from ya. Sorry about this whole mess man. It stinks! We have this new ass hole who thinks he can take your place. He just doesn't get it. He can't just weasel his way in here and think he can take your place and then wonder why we're so cold to him. **

**It'll make you feel better, Booker doesn't even like him. Ass hole. **

**Okay, nothing much going on, Booker got an assignment at a college campus that dealt with race and hate and stuff. He was on the radio show, the original guy blew himself up for ratings or some shit like that. Idiot. Honestly, sometimes I can't take these people. They do stupid crap and then wonder why we even try and arrest them. (Course the guy who blew himself up wasn't arrested but still the point stands). **

**Tommy, you better be careful with those guy's. They're tough and will eat you up and spit you back out! Be careful who you voodoo, okay? Gah! I hope you don't do something stupid. We'll both regret it. I didn't remember that case you mentioned. I'll look into it and at least see if it's a possibility. If it is than I think we can get you out of there on the grounds that important evidence was held back and that would get you…well, something. **

**Judy say's Hi. Harry wants you to remember to not let anyone run over you. It's important to keep face and all that fun rot. Capt. Fuller say's to be careful and keep your head down. Now that I think about it. How can you fight and keep your head down at the same time??**

**Er – Booker say's he's still working on it. He promised to do what he could. I let him read your letter, he didn't say much about anything. Anyway, that guy is nuts. Though, the new guy is terrible. When he broke cover yesterday, it was worse than your first time. Go figure that one! **

**Oh, I hope you get the do-rag. I kept everything and your Mom put some stuff in storage. She hopes you get out soon. She knows that jail ain't a place for her "Baby Tommy" –snicker- ah, I also got the mustang out of impound. She's keeping that too. Though her current boyfriend is being a dumb ass about it. He wants to sell it so that it won't take up any room in the garage. But, Debra (he told me to call her that, sometimes I slip and call her Mom though) won't let that happen. She called me after they had a huge fight. She was crying. **

**I took care of it though. I told her that if she needed me too I could have the guy arrested and then he could find out how bad Jail is. There are ways to forget a person you know –wink, wink- but she didn't want me to do that. She banished his car to the drive way and put yours in the garage with a cover over it so that it doesn't get dusty. **

**I'm gonna take it to the car wash every week so that it's in good shape for when you get out. The time will pass by soon, you'll see. I made sure Mom got the letter. She appreciated it and sent one in return that I've included with this one. Save your stamps. Oh, I also sent stamps…just in case. **

**Anyway, have fun reading your Mom's letter. **

**Much Love, Doug**

_**THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! HA!**_

_**(I salute you!)**_

Tom shook his head and put Doug's letter to the side, then he opened his Mom's.

Tommy, 

_How are you, my son? I am so disappointed in the system. This wasn't ever supposed to happen. They must have missed something. It happened to your father once you know. It was before you were born, but he spent some time in Jail as well. I will do the same thing for you as I did your father. I'm raising money to get an official inquiry into the case. See if they have missed something or if something was taken by mistake. _

_Aunt Millie sends her love. She would send you cookies but I told her they wouldn't accept it. Too many chances an inmate could take. Well, she insisted on putting a metal nail file in. The sort you would see in those old Bonnie and Clyde movies. She went ahead and made them anyway. I had to throw them away before giving this letter to Dougie (he's so sweet). So, in your next letter make sure and mention the cookies or something. She'd like that. Poor Millie, she'll be 98 next month. _

_Ummm…well, I don't know how much Dougie has told you about me and Richard. But, we've broken it off. I know I haven't had a lot of luck with men after your father died, but I really am not looking to be married or anything. I love your father very much. There is only ever one person who is made for you, and your father was that one. The one person who listened to me and supported me. Dick (that's his new name) was mad when I took in the Mustang. (Bluebell , your father named her) and was so intent on selling it that an add made it to the paper. I canceled it and you don't know how hard it was telling random strangers that the car wasn't for sale and never would be. _

_Dougie was so sweet, he offered to arrest Dick for something. I told him not to bother. That I broke it off and wouldn't be seeing Dick again for anything. But I did promise to let him know if I needed help. I hope you don't mind. Dougie isn't taking your place. You'll always be my baby. He is just trying to help me through a rough time is all. _

_Well, be careful. Your father never talked about the time he was in jail. I don't expect anything more from you when you do come home. I have a room ready for you. I had to clean out your apartment and put stuff in storage. But, I made the craft room into a bed room with you things. Some of your old posters are up there too. I hope you don't mind. _

_I look forward to getting you out. I'm trying to find a good lawyer right now. I think Henry Millhouse will be good. He's an old family friend. I know he'll help me if I ask him. _

_Love you, _

_Mom_

_--_

_A/N -- Please tell me what you think. This is set after Loced Out part 1 and 2. _


	2. Tommy's replies

Chapter Summary – Tommy replies to his letters.

**Jail House Letters**

_Dear Mom, _

_Okay, I must say that I am glad you broke it off with Dick. I never liked him in the first place but you seemed to be head over heels for the guy and I didn't want to hurt you. So, I just left it alone. Thanks for getting stuff taken care of. I appreciate it. _

_I guess, __**Dougie**__, is my new blood-brother. I'm glad he's there to help you out when I am i__ncapacitorially_ _locked away from such contact as the such that would give Dick-ie a lovely bruise. Well, that thought makes me feel better. Yes, I feel much better about this whole thing. _

_Ah, Mr. Millhouse was pretty cool when I was a kid. Do whatever you want. I look forward to spending a few days with you. Maybe I can get to that leak in the roof. Is it still there? Oh well, it's nice thinking about it. I told you those roofers were idiots that didn't know what they were doing. Wait, that's the same thing? My head it going around in circles. _

_To Aunt Millie, the cookies were grand, but unfortunately they found the metal nail filer and as punishment I had to sing show tunes for twenty-four hours straight. I almost made the prison guards deaf and the Warden insane. So, let's not repeat the experience, savvy? _

_Okay, I love you Mom. I expect Dougie to take care of the back porch steps so you don't fall and hurt yourself._

_Love, Tommy_

_--_

_**Dougie, **_

_**Blame Mom. She refers to you like that, and so, me being your blood-brother and all that…I decided to keep it going. Okay, I got the do-rag and its doing wonders for me. I also was able to get a pack of gum from the Prisoner's over the counter store thing…whatever it's called. Image intact. Especially after I knocked a guy for feeling me up. Really, perverts, the lot of them!**_

_**Tell Booker "thanks" – I highly doubt his abilities though. To Jude, tell her not to worry her pretty head, I can take care of myself. To Harry and the Coach…I do my best but I ain't promising a thing. Not one thing. If one of them thinks they can beat me up then they all thinks so and I had to do something. **_

_**Skylar got put in solitary for dealing. I knew he was on coke. All the signs pointed to it. They raided the cell but since I didn't have any contraband…well…it's cool to have it to myself for a time. I swear, there has to be the biggest ring of dealing I've seen here. I ain't being told nothin, but stuff changes hands far to often to make me feel safe about it. **_

_**I think a few of the prison guards are in on it too. But I can't be sure. **_

_**Mom's getting me Mr. Millhouse for a lawyer. He defended Dad once, it was before I was born and Mom and Dad never talked about it. But, maybe you could get the records or something. Mom seems to have the same idea I have about the missing bullet. Either it was picked up and never admitted into evidence, or it's missing. **_

_**(Go with the theory!) Okey-doke? **_

_**Er – Now it is time for the RANDOM MOMENT of this letter. Here goes. Please laugh at my expense. **_

_**Let us examine Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. As a kid I used to eat them all the time. Loved them above anything else. I wouldn't trade with no one at school. Sure, the bullies usually pushed it into my face, but I thanked them for it because it helped me to eat it faster. (I am not kidding. I got a few black eyes for that one). They don't serve PB&J here. It's terrible! Life altering! If there was one comfort prison needs, it is a good PB&J with ice cold milk on the side. **_

_**Did you know that the PB&J was made by GI's in WW II because it is nonperishable and keeps in hot weather? Make one for me and eat it. I am so craving PB&J right now. **_

_**Okay, Random moment come and gone. **_

_**--Later—**_

_**Is it just me or do ass holes have it out for my face? I was coming back from the showers and some dude just gave me a knuckle sandwich. It bloody hurts. I'm going to have it swelled shut within the hour. Someone is in for it. Once I figure out how I can get back at him. I would have swung back if there hadn't been a guard coming 'round the corner just then. So, if I had swung back I would be in solitary. So, I just gave the dude the finger and walked off. I am so going to get him back!**_

_**--Later, later—**_

_**Okay, so some dude got me some hair die. I got a pack of smokes for another guy, who agreed to dribble it into my attackers hair tonight and give him a note. That way he knows I was the one who did it and all that rot. They didn't seem to mind much. The guy who's helping me out goes by the name of Doogan. He's huge, he's black and he loves to give me noogies. He hates Skylar though, he's told me to watch my back with that kid. He also wants me to get another Tattoo. He's got loads of sketches. All I gotta do is get him a whole carton (ten packs) of cigarettes. Well, that is, if I decided to do it. That is. I don't think I will though. **_

_**What I don't understand is how Doogan can be nice to me. I mean, he's tough. He took out five guys the other day and never broke a sweat. If he decided to do anything with me, I don't think I could hold him off for any amount of time. I hope he doesn't become my cell mate. I've heard talk about Skylar and even though it's been a day since they carted him off. I'm pretty sure he's done something stupid. But no one will say what it is he did.**_

_**Okay, so. I gotta go now. The Warden wants to talk to me about something.**_

_**Love, Tommy**_

_**THE MCQUAIDS ROCK!**_

_**(I salute you)**_

_**P.S. Adding this real quick cause I didn't exactly mail this out when I was going too. But, I found out that my attackers name was Oscar, and his once blond hair is now pink. He wasn't too happy, but everyone seems to think it funny. Though, they keep telling me that I'm in deep shit…Oh well.**_

_**--**_

a/n – I find this to be very interesting. There will be a separate chapter for replies.


	3. Proverbial Sense

**Jail House Letters**

_Tommy_

_Tommy, the leak is still there. I'll look forward to you fixing it. I have a frying pan under it right now. Pretty soon I'll have to replace the carpet. There is this very cute sails clerk down at the Carpets R Us store. He's about your Dad's age (if he had lived) and is pretty nice. He asked me out for dinner this Friday and I said yes. Maybe he'll get me a good deal on new carpets. I was thinking Pink to match the wall paper. What do you think? _

_Henry just called me back after I finished the introductory paragraph. He said he would be happy to take the case on. He's having a third party look into it. He said he'll try and get in touch with you soon. I do hope this works out; I have had the best luck with raising the money we need to pay the third party and Henry. He said he didn't want the money, that he owes your Dad. But, I insisted. He still say's he won't take it though. _

_Dougie is so sweet. He brought Dorothy over the other night and we had a nice evening at home. I made home made tuna roll casserole. It was a huge hit. I'll make it when you come back; I know it's your favorite. With Brussels sprouts and rice. It'll be so nice. I'll buy some wine too. I know you'll like that. _

_I hope everything is all right. Jail isn't the best of places. If it were me, I'd rather spend my time at Dracula's Castle in Transylvania. At least that way I'd have the run of the place. Dougie let me read you're letter. I hope you're eye is all right. I wish I was there to take care of it. Promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to hear about any more of your fights. Okay?_

_Right. I love you dear._

_Mom_

_--_

_**Tommy!**_

_**Whatever Mom told you, it wasn't my fault. I didn't let her read it, it fell out and she picked it up while I was helping in the kitchen – she found out all on her own. I'm sorry, man! I hope you can forgive me. **_

_**Either way. I know that you can't stay out of trouble. Remember the Juvie lock up? I know I wasn't able to help you there at all but…I heard about you takin' the hammer and running the Zone. If you could do that now. I suppose…you'd be able to make it better for everyone. **_

_**I looked up those files 'bout your Dad. Some floozy said he had raped her. He was in prison pending trial but it never got that far since his partner found the real rapist. It just so happened that the rapist didn't kill the victim that said it was Mr. Hanson. But, in the end, they got him and you Dad was released. The rapist stood trial and has fifty years in the same place as you. His name is Oscar O'Malley. Now, I would say that you're Oscar guy is the same one. You mentioned blond hair and that's what his file say's. Be careful of that guy, if I am correct. And we all know that I'm right!**_

_**Okay, I also looked up Doogan. There are three guy's by that name but only one is black. His real name is Francis Doogan March. Hell, I'd go by Doogan too if that were my first name. Shit, man! He didn't do too much, he only KILLED a cop, got some stuff for grand theft auto and robbed a bank. Be careful of that dude. But, I say make friends were you can, they may come in handy for ya sometime.**_

_**HANSON! You never told me what the Warden wanted you for? It's been days!**_

_**Okay. Send me a letter soon. **_

_**Love, Dougie**_

_**THE MCQUAID BROTHERS ARE TOUGHER THAN SHIT!**_

_**P.S. Jude and the others have put in notes for ya. Have fun!**_

--

Tommy,

How are ya pal? I hope everything is all right. Make sure to let people know who's the boss. Trust me. – Sal

--

**Hanson,**

**You're probably sick of hearing this. But be careful**

**Judy**

--

_Hanson, _

_Peace._

_Booker_

--

**The Chinese have a saying – a frog in a well shaft seeing the sky.**

**H.T. Ioki**

--

_**Hanson,**_

_**I think Harry gave you that line so that you have something to think about and get annoyed with. I wish I had something better but I don't.**_

_**Fuller**_

_**P.S. The longer the night last, the more our dreams will be.**_

--

_**Mr. T. Hanson, **_

_**I don't know if you remember me. However, I helped your family out a while ago. In fact, it was a long, long time ago. However, as your Godfather, it is my duty to take care of you. I've all ready told your mother that I'm not taking on a fee for your case. That would be dishonorable to you and your family. I told her that after this is all over that the money should be used for something good. **_

_**The child hood park that you used to play at as a child is going to be demolished. I think that is kind of saddening. You loved to play on the merry-go-round and the swings. Remember when we used to play there on the summer evenings when you're father had a late night shift? **_

_**All right, I'm going to visit you in a few days. Be ready for me. **_

_**Henry Millhouse**_


	4. I like to Croak

**A/N – Thank you Random Insights and Tewksgirl. I'm glad you lot like the fan fic.**

* * *

**Jail House Letters**

* * *

**Dougie,**

**Okay, it's fine. Mom was just worried about me really. It's no big deal. Honest! I can say that because it's rather amusing that Mom can tell me to do something that I honestly can't do. I can't be perceived as a wuss! As it is, Oscar O'Malley is being a dumb ass and I've spent a couple of days in isolation. It's not that bad really, quite peaceful. It's kinda small, but there's enough room to lay down on the floor. Kinda cold…am I bothering you at all?**

**If I am, good, I kinda just want to annoy someone and I don't want to annoy Skylar. There is something not right about this kid but I can't figure it out. That's what annoys me. He's snorting now; I'm glad he can't see my face. He'd punch me if he could. Still, I am contemplating flushing it. But, it takes a lot of work to get it and I don't think he'd like to go through that again. I don't know what to do, so I'm gonna keep my nose out of it. **

**Warden Phillips wanted to know if I knew anything about the drug ring. He figures that since I was an undercover cop that could get just anyone to talk. But, I can't. They all know what I was – they're tight lipped for sure. I told him there was no way. Just because I technically still had an obligation and all that rot doesn't mean that I have to try and buddy up to anyone in hear. I ain't getting paid for it and I sure as hell wasn't put in here for the job. If I was, I'd still have my frickin job!!**

**Man, it made me mad. I didn't want to rant in the letter. But, since you asked: I'm ranting. He didn't take kindly to that. Backhanded me for my audacity. Whatever, I honestly don't care. Now I have a bruise the size of a fist to compliment my blackened eye. The cell mate next to me seems to think it cool though. Ha! It only shows that I can take abuse. **

**Okay. Thanks for telling me all that. Doogan is cool though, when I got out of the Warden's office he pulled me (more like dragged me like a child) to his cell so that he could take care of my bruises and busted lip. I asked him why and he just said "Because I want too." **

**What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't think he's into me like that. But, man, when some dude tries to get near me or anything, and Doogan is around…watch out! Oscar tried something with me again and I didn't realize Doogan was watching – anyway, Oscar and I got into this yelling match. You know the, norm, cursing, threatening each other with bodily harm. He pushed me against the wall and I kicked him in the nuts. That's when Doogan intervened. I could have taken Oscar on my own. But he just stared the man down till he let go of me. Then, Doogan laid Oscar out on his back. It was all I could do just to blink. Then I was carted off and Doogan gave me the "don't let anyone push you around" lecture. He had me in a corner. He's bigger than me and for sure I ain't about to try shit with him unless I think I can win. **

**I'm gonna have to try and do something about Oscar O'Malley though. If I don't get him off my back I'm gonna find a knife buried between my shoulders! As it is, I think Oscar may control the drug trading circle they've got going on. But, I ain't too sure 'bout that. My head say's it's the logical choice but my gut is telling me something else entirely. I'm inclined to go with my gut feeling. O'Malley may just be the middle man. **

**Okay, being pulled away. I'll be back. **

**--Later—**

**Okay, talk about weird shit that seems to always happen to me. Apparently, Skylar wanted more action. He pulled me away from my amusement to talk to some other dudes that are getting completely high. I told them that I'm obligated to report illegal activity since I WAS a cop. So, don't come 'round me with shit like that. You'll get busted before I can say "A pirates life for me". **

**Needless to say, they kinda didn't like me for that. But I ducked out of there fast. Past O'Malley, but he was busy with his own business. He gave me the bird though. Of course, me being the cool 'McQuaid' that I am – I propped my eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes. Good thing he was busy, I was ready to make a run for it. **

**Doogan needs me, be back…**

…**..insert random elevator music here…**

**Wow, and here I thought I had problems with Skylar. They're gonna put three inmates to a cell now. I'm being moved along with Doogan and Skylar to a new house. Shit, shit, shit….now I know I'm in for it. Bugger. Ah, well, Doogan kinda liked the idea. I have a feeling he has something up his sleeves. It's been an hour and a half since I've left this letter, he took me out to the yard (well, it was time anyway) and was my spotter on the weights. I think he'll drag me over there no matter if I like it or not. **

**It was odd though. I've kept to the shadows mostly. Not putting my nose in places it doesn't belong, you'd be surprised how much stuff I know 'bout the drug ring just by doing reps with Doogan than snooping around. **

**Someone mentioned Warden Phillips had a hand in it. If he does, than why ask me to figure out who's in charge of the ring. I don't get it. I have a feeling that I'll have to snoop just a little to see if Phillips really is in on this. I'm going to be in deep horse dung here soon. **

**Okay, I gotta write the other letters. I'm putting in notes for the others so make sure they get em, savvy?**

**Ta,**

**Tommy**

**I am Tommy McQuaid, fear my wrath!!**

**(I salute you)**

**--**

_Mom,_

_Mr. Millhouse told me that he didn't want the money, so I think we should put it to the park that they're gonna demolish. I love that park, I want to get a house just on that street so that my kids can play there. Little Tommy Jr. will have such fun!_

_Oh god, I could totally come up with a better name than THAT! What do you think of Johnny? I like that name, I think I'll use it. If we have a girl, we could name her Joanna and call her Johnnie for short. I really LOVE that idea. _

_Okey-doke, I will try and keep out of trouble. But seeing as how if I tried I'd have my bones jumped and get raped…I don't think that will work. So, I'll have to use my fists to make it clear I ain't interested. I mean, really, I can't help it that I'm small and people think they can take advantage of me. _

_(Its been done before. Remember when Uncle Vernon put me in football during my freshman year of high school? Without your or mine permission? And you wondered where I got all those bruises from, and the broken arm, and the broken leg, and the broken hand…come to think of it, it was a miracle I didn't break my neck and died that year). _

_I will get on that leak straight away, after I get out. Keep it going for me! (I'm kidding). How is Aunt Millie? I hope she's all right. _

_Love ya, Tommy_

_--_

_Harry,_

_I also have a saying -- Croak, croak…._

_Tom_

_--_

_**Booker,**_

_**Love.**_

_**Hanson**_

--

**Jude, **

**I'm fine. No problems, luv!**

**Tommy**

--

Coach, 

I find that I can hardly sleep. But, I will try and have pleasant dreams. 

Tom

--

_Sal,_

_I'm cool._

_Tommy_

_--_

_**Dear Mr. Millhouse, **_

_**Apparently I am not allowed any visits since I have been in solitary confinement. If you can get that revoked I would be glad to see you again. I told Mom to use the money to make sure the park is saved. I know the kids would love it. **_

_**T. Hanson**_


	5. Good in bed

**A/N – I must give credit where credit is due. I realized that the drug ring I have inexplicably included in this fan fiction was inspire by tewksgirl own story of "Trouble at Chase County" which now has a sequel (my idea) of "Pay Back". I want to also thank everyone else who has reviewed. Tewksgirl, Random Insights, and Firebunee respectfully; thank you all. I will have one chapter dedicated to you. **

_**This chapter is dedicated to tewksgirl (you lot have no clue how hard it is to pick who gets the chapter first!)**_

* * *

**Jail House Letters**

* * *

**Mr. T. Hanson, **

**I am looking into this slight problem. Since I am your lawyer, the administration cannot ready this note since it would go against the attorney/client privilege. I will get a meeting with you, even if it includes a law suite of restriction of rights. **

**H. Millhouse**

**--**

_Tommy, _

_I finally ate the PB&J for you. I ran out of jelly and then I didn't know what sort of jelly you like. I tried to ask your Mom but she was making eyes with some guy at the carpet store. She said something about marmalade, but I'm allergic to that so I had to settle for regular grape. I hope you don't mind. _

_Wow, three to a cell? I hope it's bigger than the one your in now. I would freak out. How is Doogan, by the way? Is he making moves on you? Well, not that I care…I mean, I care for you…but as a friend…not a boyfriend….er – right…I am not gay. _

_I don't have anything on Phillips. You on your own with that one. Sorry man! Don't anger him too much though. He can torture the hell out of you if he wanted. I'd stay well clear of his fist. Mom wasn't happy to learn that you weren't gonna listen to her in the letter. And when you mentioned Rape…it made her go pale. Please, don't do that again. As an older brother, I have to ask you to be a little bit…soft in your letters to Mom. _

_Tommy, you had better be careful of O'Malley and the Sloan kid. They have to be up to something. On the other hand, we are kinda close with proving your innocence. I've threatened Booker with cutting off his balls if he doesn't get me some solid evidence. He wasn't too happy but since I had him pinned. He really didn't have a choice. You know? _

_Okay, the others say "hi". We've all been so busy lately that we haven't had time to actually sit down and write. Fuller is only letting me get away with this for so long because he knows its been a while since you've had a letter from us. We pull yours out all the time when we're feeling rather worried. We have a file that's all for your letters. _

_Anyway, I gotta get some work done. _

_Love, Doug _

_**Doug McQuaid! The Amazing Dirt Eating Bully of the Year!**_

_**(I salute you)**_

_--_

_**Tommy, my baby, **_

_**I miss you so much. Nothing much has gone on this time around. Millie is taking a turn for the worst though. She keeps insisting that she'd going to live till you get out so that you two could have some time together before she leaves us…but I doubt it. Please, if you get a note from me telling you that Millie is dead, don't take it as a surprise. She is one tough old bird, our Millie. She deserves to go to sleep and wake up in Heaven. **_

_**Dear, I am worried about you. I do hope you don't let anyone touch you in THAT way. I hope Doug set you straight. I know it's hard, I am sorry. I don't want you to be used sexually. I don't want you to be used at all. It is very upsetting to a Mother. Especially me since you are my only son!**_

_**Your old friend Russell Buckins rang me up last night. He and his wife are going to visit. I was under the imprecation that you weren't speaking to him anymore? Either way, he is completely disrespecting the whole situation. He wants an interview with you. But I don't think that would be a good idea. I told him to talk to Mr. Millhouse since any and all interviews would have to be done with Henry anyway. **_

_**Well, don't do anything stupid. I may have to come down there and perform voodoo rights on your internal organs if you do. **_

_**Love you much, Mom**_

--

**Hanson, **

**I cannot believe I am writing this…grrr….you owe me, man, big time!**

**So, I talked to some of the guys at Internal Affairs. They said that your theory isn't at all out there, like aliens or something of that nature. So, think of yourself as lucky. I still don't know why I'm doing this. If it hadn't been for Doug holding out on me in bed…it would be totally different story. **

**He is such a top! – wink,wink—(he's very nice in bed, but then again, I would only know about it, now wouldn't I?)**

**Anyway, we're looking into the theory. **

**Booker**

**P.S. I send you the bird**


	6. THE SKY IS FALLING!

A/N – Okay, I am beginning to love this story. This is to help me get over my writers block of "Roses for my Man".

**This Chapter is dedicated to Random Insights. For chatting with me about nonsensical nonsense. I love it!**

* * *

**Jail House Letters**

* * *

**Mr. Millhouse, **

**Do whatever you need to do. I have a feeling Warden Phillips will try and block you no matter what. **

**T. Hanson. **

**--**

**Booker, **

**(I cannot believe you wrote me either! Has the world come to an end or something of that nature?) Thanks for trying it out. That was all I want. Actually, it was bothering the hell out of me and I had to tell someone. I'm sure it was probably a rookie who thought it would be cool to have evidence from his/her first ever case. The academy trains idiots over there! **

**Thank you for the details of Dougie's love life. Not that I needed to know. Thank you very much. Just to let you know, I'll be having your balls if you hurt Dougie in any way, shape or form. Then, I would deffinantly have the right to be incarcerated if only for your own protection. **

**Hanson**

**P.S. I knew you wanted me this whole time! I guess it was the stress. **

**--**

_**Dougie, **_

_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH DENISS BOOKER??**_

_**Okay, I had to get that out of my system. I don't care who you sleep with. I was just surprised is all. Oh, talk to Booker, he let the secret slip. I'm glad you all are trying to do something with the case. Oh, just so you know, I threatened Booker to take his balls myself if he hurt you. As your younger brother, it is my right. Ha! **_

_**Ummm…I know there has to be something else…Oh yeah…there are three of us to a cell now. It's kinda big, there's enough room anyway. Doogan has this thing for poetry, Sloan is getting high and I like to write these letters. I caught Sloan going through them. He thought you and Booker getting together was funny. I slugged him for it. Doogan agreed with me and slugged Sloan as well. In the end Sloan knows not to go through other peoples stuff. **_

_**Doogan is weird. I mean, I think he's cool. But he's always cold. I don't know why! it's weird. I gave him my blanket to shut him up. (it isn't cold). It got me a smirk and a wink and invite to the top bunk. I was wondering why he was protecting me a little bit and that's why. At least he isn't delusional enough to demand my cooperation. But, like I said before, there won't be a way for me to slug the guy and get him out cold long enough for me to…well…do anything. **_

_**He's taken his job a bit too seriously, I got into a fight the other day with four other guy's. I've never been good with the whole "gang up on Tommy" situation. Anyway, by the time the guards were able to break it up; I had two broken ribs and bruises everywhere. I hate Tommy-abusers! It's kinda funny though, I'm getting this picture that people actually like it. Have you ever thought that maybe our lives are like an open book to others? They can like open it whenever and take pleasure at the hurting? **_

_**Anyway, I had a time of it explain to Doogan were I was for the three days I was in the hospital wing of the Prison. I had another visit with Warden Phillips. Since Sloan's been moved, I haven't seen him dealing as much here. Well, that and there is a solid metal door and not the bars the other houses have. He's taken to putting his attentions to me. Sloan is like a cat. He's always hanging on me. Trying to get into my pants. We've had our fair share of scuffles. I don't know what to do with that kid. I haven't run into Oscar since they moved us three to a cell in House G. So, I think I'm cool with that guy unless we're put in the same cell. I'd take Doogan over O'Malley any day. **_

_**Okay. Tell everyone "hi" for me. **_

_**Love Tommy**_

_**I am cooler than you!**_

_**(I salute you)**_

_**--**_

_Mom, _

_I'm glad Aunt Millie is doing all right. I agree with you. I think she'll pass before I get out. I miss you too. I didn't know how much I did till I read you saying it. It's like, all of sudden, all of these feelings I've been burying under my 'McQuaid' attitude just suddenly surface and I find myself being Little Tommy Hanson again. _

_Don't worry about me, if anyone wants to try a thing, they'll have to go through my fists and feet first. No problems. Okay? Man, you need to stop reading Dougie's letters. I only tell him that stuff because I don't think I can handle it if its just me. He's always been that bit stronger than me. He's told me stuff too. 'Bout his Mom and Dad and brother. He's my out. He even told me to be softer in my letters to you. I didn't know what I was writing, I'm sorry. _

_DON'T let Russell near my room; he'll snoop and write some dumb ass story to get money and publicity and my life will be worse than ever! I don't know why I ever bothered with him. Feel free to perform Voodoo rights on his internal organs. _

_Mom, that is not a sanitary thought. Performing voodoo rights on someone's organs is a very messy job, a job that should be left up to Fuller when he's in a homicidal mood! _

_Love, Tommy_

_--_

_**Judy, **_

_**How are ya? I hope everything at work is going all right. This ones for you, hun!**_

_**Tommy**_

_**--**_

_**Coach, **_

_**I have a problem. It's huge. Okay, not huge but…yeah…er….**_

_**My lawyer, Mr. Millhouse is having some troubles getting in here to see me. If you could do something to help him out I'll owe you forever. **_

_**Thanks for every thing, T. Hanson**_

_**--**_

_H.T. Ioki, _

_Do you have any other words of advice for me? Doogan seems to think me croaking isn't an amusing thought. I just put that in there because you mentioned a frog, and I thought it was amusing….I am still amused. _

_T. Hanson_


	7. Dislexic cow's

A/N – What I really need to do is edit my manuscript. But, I had a couple of ideas that I wanted to get started.

_This chapter is dedicated to Firebunee – thank you for writing!_

* * *

**Jail House Letters**

**--**

**Hanson,**

**What makes you think I want your scrawny ass? **

**Well, I don't! I was just doing it so that Doug and I could have a loving sex life. Thank-you-very-much!**

**Booker**

--

_Tommy! _

_I thought you knew. I'm glad you don't care. Booker is the sort of lover that I need. Actually, I prefer to call him "boyfriend" – but he's just weird sometimes and insists on us taking it slow. Not that I mind, we hang out and watch the game with a few beers and have wild…yeah…I don't think you need to know that. _

_Please, don't threaten him, he's cool. _

_Okay, I don't need those guys knowing that I'm bi. Good grief! Slug him again for me, would ya? You have a penchant for hospitals don't ya? Be careful, I think Doogan is the weird stalker type were he'd get you flowers and shit like that. Wait, that all ready happened. What are the odds that'll happen again, and in the big house no less? Be careful. Okay? _

_Good. _

_Er – Don't become a philosopher, you ain't good at it. I've tried to get Warden Phillips records; but they don't exist. I've looked everywhere and no one can a) find them or b) get them. If he is involved in the ring like you think he is, at least try and put him off a bit more. If you don't know anything, he can't really do anything to ya? Now can he? _

_Terrible news that I've heard form mutual acquaintances of ours; Jacque said something about an annual check up of that prison, and that some of the inmates threatened to escape or start a riot. Is it really that bad? _

_Okay, This is stupid. I'm gonna close this letter now. _

_Love, Doug_

_**I am the older brother, that makes me cooler than dirt!**_

_**(I salute you)**_

--

_**Tommy, **_

_**Oh, good news! I've just talked to Henry, He say's that he'll be able to see you sometime soon. He has a few more materials he needs to gather. He mentioned Dennis and Doug as well – sounds like those two have gotten together. I took Doug some lunch last week and met the boy, Dennis, he's nice. I've invited them over for dinner. **_

_**Doug did tell me that they got together. Good, because I don't think Dorothy was the sort for him. But, I didn't tell him that. Now, if only you had someone to write you love letters while you're in prison. That's what I did for your father. I am sending a book for you to read. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before, but I was going through some old boxes and found you're copy of "Treasure Island" and "Tom Sawyer". You loved these books when you were a kid. They were your grandmother's, she gave them to you before she passed away. They are still in good condition. I hope they take you far away. **_

_**I don't know, maybe you could write a manuscript or something. I mean, I know that after Victor died that you changed your mind to become a cop. But, truth be told, I was really sad when you decided not to be on the safe side and write like you wanted too. It was only a suggestion; I know why you changed your mind. But, just because being a cop is family tradition, doesn't mean that the tradition has to live on. Heck, if you wanted to manage a bowling alley, I would have been just as happy. **_

_**I love you, Mom**_

_**(Hugs and kisses)**_

--

Hanson,

What does a dyslexic cow say?

They go… "Oooooommmmm"

H.T. Ioki

--

**Hanson,**

**When you get out, we have to watch hoky, old movies with terrible plot lines!**

**Judy**

**p.s. Coach say's he'll do what he can.**

**--**

**T. Hanson, **

**I will be by on the 15 for our visit. **

**Millhouse**


	8. Double Negative never makes a Positive

A/N – Still kinda stuck on "Roses for my Man"

A/N – Still kinda stuck on "Roses for my Man". So, here is another chapter of Letters. I hope you all like. I should have thought about the dyslexic cow joke, I don't know many people with dyslexia. But, I thought it was amusing! I'm gonna try and put more small jokes in like that.

**Jail House Letters**

**--**

**Booker, **

**Thank you very much! That just tells me how much you want me!!**

** Have fun with those handcuffs. You'll need them to keep Dougie in place!**

**Hanson**

--

_Dougie, _

_Okey-Dokey. I've given this one a lot of thought. The best thing about writing a letter is that you can really think about what you're gonna say. I guess – I'm gonna let you know that I'm glad you've found someone who appreciates you for you just being you. In a relationship, that's the best part, that's the honest part. I don't know if I anticipated this when the case went to hell in a hand basket, but don't think that I didn't give it a thought. _

_I never pegged you for being gay either, nor Booker, I always figured you and Judy would end up together. But, I know better now. So, I am going to say that I am happy for you and I hope you and Booker can stay together. God can only know what sort of problems you two will have, but, I'm backing the two of you up a hundred-and-ten percent. Whatever you're decision. _

_As for the rumors of an inmate riot. Things are pretty bad. It's every man for himself. Doogan is becoming a bit for clingy, he's decked Sloan a couple times 'cause the boy tried something with me. I'm always talking him out of shit – I don't know, I don't think I can keep Doogan's hands to himself any longer. I am going to have to give him something…_

_I'll be fine. Let's just say that you lot need to get me out of here fast!_

_Millhouse say's he's gonna talk to you and Booker here soon. _

_Love, Tommy_

_(I salute you)_

_--_

_**Mom, **_

_**I've just met with Mr. Millhouse. I forgot how cool he can be. **_

_**We've decided that my right to a fair trial was infringed upon because the jury had already decided I was guilty before they heard any of the facts. He's going to try and get me a knew one, or at least get the case dismissed because the lawyer I had didn't do his job. I think the whole thing was a set-up. I just don't know who could have done it. **_

_**I've learned from Doug and Booker that they're together. I'm glad. They compliment each other well. I just hope that neither of their trouble making personalities gets in the way of their relationship. Out of the two of them, I think Booker could keep Dougie in line. **_

_**Have fun having dinner with them; Oh, and if you're looking for those old baby photos of me…in the tub…I hid them and any other black mail you may have around the house when I was sixteen. I had enough problems with Dad being weird, I really didn't want you to show the girl I was with those pictures. Doubtless, I don't want neither Doug or Booker to see them. I was pretty pathetic as a kid – those pictures would make it worse. (But, I not opposed to old stories once I get out, I know you're looking forward to it). Maybe, I'll tell you in a while where the pictures are. It'd ruin whatever image I have at work if you let them see that!!**_

_**Thanks for the books; I forgot how good they are. I practically memorized them in High school. I'll see about the writing thing, but I think a bowling alley is right up my alley. It'd be a cool thing to have. A nice place for the kids to hang out after school. Have free bowling nights for the kids who have good grades. All they'd have to do is bring in their grade card. I'm sure those kids who have trouble could get their grades up for that. Maybe' just one "A" or a "B". I'll give it a bit more thought. I want to do something for the kids because of all the junk they have to deal with at school. **_

_**Saying "No" is hard and its pier pressure that usually gets the kids started. But, I do think they should take ownership of their own actions. Unless, you really didn't do anything. I really didn't do anything, but, I could have handled it better. I can't think how, but I should have handled it better. **_

_**Love you, Tommy**_

_**(Awe, Mooommmm!! You're embarrassing me!)**_

--

Ioki H. T.

Here is one for you.

_A linguistics professor was lecturing to his class one day. "In English," he said, "a __double negative__ forms a positive. In some languages though, such as Russian, a double negative is still a negative. "However," he pointed out, "there is no language wherein a double positive can form a negative." _

_A voice from the back of the room piped up, "Yeah, right."_

Enjoy!

Hanson

--

**Judy,**

**Let's watch "Star Wars" over and over and over and over again! Until we have every word memorized! **

**Hanson**


	9. Fried Octopus and fries on the side!

**Disclaimer -- I do not own. 21 Jump Street belongs to ye old whats his face, and Hanson belongs to Johnny Depp. Therefore..."I am borrowing without permission but with every intention of bringing it back!" (Jack Sparrow)**

**Jail House Letters**

**--**

**Hanson, **

**Gee, I didn't know you were into BDSM. That explains your attitude!**

**Booker**

**--**

_**Tommy, **_

_**Dennis seems to think that I have to give you all the information. Anyway, I've got into contact with the CSI guy's who looked over the crime scene. There were three rookies. One graduated second to top of the class (You still hold the records) the second flunked out twice, and the third had no business being there. Apparently, the third guy was suspended for something or other. I haven't had the time to figure that one out. **_

_**Mr. Millhouse is still working with Captain Sigmund on the details. But, I'm close to getting a search warrant to the three Rookies homes. I hope to God that I'll find something. I have a feeling that someone is covering for one of these guy's or all of them. I don't know how or when, but Booker and I are gonna get down to it. **_

_**Be careful, I don't trust Doogan. **_

_**Doug**_

_**(I salute you)**_

_**P.s. I'm glad that your okay with Dennis and I being together. **_

_**--**_

_Sweetheart, _

_Henry had just told me about the CSI trainees. I hope we find something, anything. That bullet will prove your innocence and I can have my baby back! _

(Here Tom noticed wet spots. His Mother must have been crying)

_Anyway, I'll help you get that Bowling Alley. We'll have to figure out the system you mentioned. I think it would be nice if the delinquent children worked out their time at the alley. You could teach them a lot about the world and what not. You've always been good with kids. _

_As for those pictures. I found them a week after you were arrested. I was going through some of your old things and found them in a safe that looked like a dictionary. Really, I never would have thought to look in the dictionary if I hadn't noticed that it was (a –k) which doesn't exist. But, I will respect your wishes and not show them. _

_Though, there is something that…I want to talk to you about. Can we get a phone call? I would love to hear your voice. Though, I am getting used to your handwriting. You're the only child in the Hanson family that is left handed. Oh, your grandmother was so happy when she found that out. She was sort of into Mysticism. She said that you being left handed was a very good thing, said that it would bring you luck. _

_Now, what sort she was talking about, I don't know, but I assumed it to be the good sort. Though, I know you'd argue that fact with me. That aside, did you know that both Doug and Dennis are right handed? And well…they need a balance between them…_

_Okay, I want you to know that I will always love you. That being said, Doug and Dennis have asked me if…you preferred guys. They didn't exactly make me promise not to tell you…but, with your bad luck with girls, maybe you could try a relationship with them. You know them, so it isn't like they are strangers off the street. _

_Well, they care about you, a lot (even if Dennis doesn't show it). _

_I love you._

_Mom_

_(It is my job to embarrass you, didn't you know that?)_

_--_

**Hanson, **

**Har, Har, Har. Laugh it up! **

**I had fried octopus last night. You have to be really quiet when you eat it. Otherwise, it emits a cloud of black smoke and falls on the floor.**

**H.T. Ioki**

**--**

**Hanson, **

**Happy be I. Yes?**

**Judy**


	10. Is Yoda straight, gay, or bi?

Disclaimer – "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back" – Jack Sparrow, excuse me, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer – "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back" – Jack Sparrow, excuse me, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. **

**A/N – Okay, I have finally decided to update only because I want to type. I want to feel the keys beneath my fingers and watch as I scratch off the white paint on the keys that denote the letters. **

**Jail House Letters**

**--**

**Booker, **

**You should try it out, you never know.**

**Hanson**

**--**

_**Dougie, **_

_**Why wouldn't I care that you and Booker are together? Sheesh, you two deserve to be happy! **_

_**Okay, get on that for me. I need to get out of here! Doogan's all ready tried to KISS ME! It's not that I have anything against being gay, personally, I'm Bi, but…no, Doogan is totally NOT my type.**_

_**Tommy**_

_**(I salute you)**_

_**P.S. The horoscope predicts nice weather. **_

_**--**_

_Mom, _

_I think I'll be getting out soon. _

_Some of the things in your letter I can't find the words to reply right now. Anyway, as for Dougie and Booker…I don't think they'd be interested in me. I'm total shit, I can't keep my life together without messing something up! I'd just mess up everything else they got going on and what they have is nice, and should stay that way. _

_I don't want to be the one that makes the shit hit the fan, if you know what I mean. _

_I may be left handed, but hell, I can't be all that lucky!_

_And for your FYI, I'm Bi, I've all ready wrote Doug to let him know. Are they serious about this? I can't imagine them wanting me in…that way…like a boyfriend…heck, even a friend with permission to be in their bed is weird…_

_I mean, I love Doug…I don't know in which way. But, I don't know about Booker. We shared drinks a couple of times and he was all right a little after that. He still rails on my nerves some times…I don't know….I have no clue what you people want!_

_Okay….ah….I'll see if I can't get a phone call. I don't think I can though. _

_Love you forever,_

_Tommy_

--

Ioki,

You do some weird shit sometimes, man!

Hanson

--

**Judy, **

**Okay, Yoda….that was a bad impression!**

**Hanson**


	11. Punishment equals handcuffs!

**A/N – Wow, I had a slight idea and here it is! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own. **

**Jail House Letters**

**--**

**Tommy, **

**Look it here, THOMAS JULES HANSON, I can do a perfect Master Yoda impersonation. I haven't seen anyone do any better, so there! And secondly, Debra called me that other day when she got your letter. She was crying.**

**HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK! I mean, really, what the hell is the matter with you? She told me about you putting yourself down. She didn't think you were all that depressed, but now she's not so sure. She wants a phone call; she's gotten your lawyer on it for her. She's worried about you. **

**Not to mention that both Doug and Dennis were pissed when they heard. I didn't want to tell them but they held my chocolate hostage till I did. A girl can't give up her chocolate when she's on her period. It's messy and it smells and I NEEDED MY CHOCOLATE!!**

**Shit, when I told them that you thought that they wouldn't want you and that you would just mess it up, they both got pissed at you. They didn't say much. I urged them to tell you what they really thought. I don't know if they took my advice to heart or not. **

**Well, this has got to be the longest letter I've written you….**

**I hope to see you soon.**

**Judy H. **

**--**

_**Tommy,**_

_**I'm sorry you think that way. That wasn't my intention when I wrote. They asked me to ask you, that was all I was doing. Can't we talk about this? Can't I hear your voice? I miss you so much!**_

_**Love you for always, Mom**_

_**--**_

_**THOMAS JULES HANSON!!**_

_**I'm deeply disappointed in you!**_

_Yeah! You jerk!_

_**By the way, Dennis is writing this letter with me. So, we've tried to make it so that you can actually read this telling off and not be confused over who's writing and who isn't. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK OF US LIKE THAT!! I LOVE YOU! IDIOT! And no, I am not sorry for calling you names. I mean, honestly, Dennis and I have talked about this at length. Sure, it's taken us a hell of a time to get here…**_

_And even though I know that we didn't like each other at first, you've kinda grown on me…like mold…._

_**Mold? Like mold? That's disgusting! **_

_Dougie!_

_**Anyway, what Dennis is trying to say is that he wants you with us. You kinda think things through a bit more than we do, sometimes it's the other way around, but even Mom agrees. She thinks you'd be good for us and you need someone to help you out when you get out. It'll take some time for you to get used to being free in society and getting back to normal life. **_

_That's partly why we're writing this now. I don't know if this would be considered a love letter, but, Doug is really worried about you and if nothing else, I won't mind if you join us in our group. We're hot tempered for sure; I think we need someone to mediate between us. I think you're the man for us. _

_**When I get you home…I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and make you see how much we love you…Dennis and I will make love to you as much as it takes to get you to know and accept this about us. **_

_I always did find you hot…I just didn't want to admit it!_

_**See Dennis, I told you I would keep it PG. **_

_Sure, you didn't say "Fuck him to death" did you?_

_**DENNIS!**_

_WHAT?_

_**Anyway, THOMAS, you're in trouble when we get you home! **_

_He means, could you at least try being with us for a while? If after a while you still think it won't work, you're free to go and no hard feelings. _

_**Wow, you're good at this.**_

_I should be, people get annoyed with you! _

_**We love you Tommy, please think about it?**_

_**Love, Doug and**__ Dennis_

_(__**WE SALUTE YOU!)**_

_**P.s. the weather took a turn for the worst, it rained toads…and Ioki wanted to eat them….yuck!**_

_**--**_

Hanson

Okay, I heard about the letter to your Mom. She's worried about you and she thinks Dennis and Doug would help you out once you were free. You've been friends with Doug since you entered the program, I'm talking to you as a friend, not as your boss or Captain, I want you to be happy. I am prepared to give you back your job, because we are on the trail of the evidence that will prove your innocence.

You must keep faith. You must trust Doug and Dennis. Please, at least think abut it. You'll need someone to help you. Promise me that much.

Your friend, Adam Fuller

--

Hanson,

It rained toads the other day. No one can figure it out! Though I think it's someone fucking around with our reality or something….Probably someone with a terrible nick name like…Dizzy or…something like that…..

But, I had the sudden feeling of wanting to eat the Toads…..

YUCK!

Ta, Ioki

--

A/N – I had to put that last part in. I thought it would be amusing.

Okay, I think we're almost to the end here and I'll concentrate on the Parallel story. As for Tommy's middle name, I was thinking Jules Vern and thought it would be amusing to make that connection.

Ta,

Dizzy


	12. Do not eat frogs, oops, TOADS!

**Disclaimer – I do not own. Don't make me spell it out. I-d-o-n-o-t-o-w-n!**

**A/N – Okay, I've decided to leave this fic at 13 chapters. I was born on the 13 of May, at 9:13 in the evening and I was adopted January 13…so….the only thing that doesn't go is my coming home day (the day that my parents became parents) which is today….wow!**

**Jail House Letters**

**--**

**Mom,**

**Sorry to make you worry. I loved talking to you on the phone. I swear to make it up to you. I'll paint the house or something.**

**Love you, Tommy**

**--**

**Judy,**

**Okay, this is kinda hard for me to say…but…you were right. I was acting stupid and I'm sorry to put this all on you. Jail isn't pleasant. They say it's to rehabilitate but…it seems to just bring out the worst in people. **

**I'll write Doug and Dennis…oh my god…I used his first name…**

**Okay, gotta go. **

**Tommy…**

**p.s. who told you my middle name? I hate that name!**

**--**

_**Doug and….Dennis…**_

_**Okay, I'm sorry. You're right, happy now? **_

_**I have thought about this and I would kinda like the…companionship we could give each other. I can't tell you how much I have thought about Doug holding me at night when I really got weird. Some of the guy's started skirting me in the hallways because apparently I scared the shit out of them. I don't know how, I think I'm pretty un-scare-worthy. But, I'm not sure about joining you two and making your couple into a threesome. I really do think I'd ruin it and…I don't want to lose your friendship. **_

_**I'm sorry about all of this. I thought I was doing all right. I don't want to put you lot out. I think I'll stay with Mom or…someplace. I don't want to be a pain in the ass. Of course, I know that's kinda hard not to do, but, I can try, right? **_

_**Doug…I love you too, I don't know how but…I appreciate you in more ways than I can explore right now. Gee, I am acting like a total woman! How embarrassing! I swear I'll burn this letter if I ever find it again…**_

_**Though…the handcuff idea isn't so bad, at least it's you and no Doogan who wants to do me. Oh gosh…(shiver)…**_

_**I don't want this to be a one night stand, if we do decide to do this…it's gotta be for…like for…forever! I like commitment…I'm just not good at it. I mean, I want it, but I can't hold it down. It's…hard to explain…I mean, really hard to explain…**_

_**Okay, so, Millhouse thinks I'm gonna get out of here soon. He said the searches went well and that they found the stuff that was missing. He say's a few more days and I'm home free. Well, something along those lines. **_

_**Shit, I'm totally muttering away by now….I gotta go.**_

_**Tommy**_

_**(I salute you)**_

_**p.s. I guess I can't be a psychic then, can I?**_

**_p.s. Please tell Cap't he was right as well. Thanks!_**

_**--**_

_**A/N – OKAY, the next chapter is the last. I thought it would be cool to make the chapters stop off at 13. **_

_**Ta,**_

_**Dizzy**_


	13. Epilogue

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO – Ghostwriter, Firebunee, Spyder Web, Procol Harum, Nikki C, Tewsgirl and Twinmom for reading and reviewing. You all are awesome and I love you all!**

**This is for you!**

**--**

**Jail House Letters**

**Epilogue**

_**--**_

_It had snowed heavily during the nigh; turning the huge fields that surround the State Prison into fields of fluff that had been torn from a pillow and neglected to be cleaned up._ Doug and Denis drifted down the slightly icy road in the blue mustang that purred liked a supped up charger.

It had been a long five months and Christmas was almost upon them; but, this was the best present any of them could have gotten. Thomas Hanson JR. was getting out of prison today and he was innocent of the murder charges. They had found the person who had done it, got a confession and the state had been ordered to pay Thomas Hanson JR. for emotional damages caused by their insensitivity and that of not checking over their facts.

A million dollars to start Tommy off on a new life, if he didn't want to go back to Jump Street. They would understand, but they did hope that he would still work as a police officer, he was good at that sort of thing.

The mustang pulled up in the parking lot. Doug shut the engine off. He and Denis stepped out of the car and there, just looking, not being able to believe this change in his life, was Tom Hanson. Jail life had been hard for him. He was dressed in torn jeans, a wife beater and a plaid shirt that was tied around his waist. His dark hair was longer, falling into his brown eyes.

"Yo Tommy!" Doug hugged his partner in 'crime'. Tom smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey pal, how are ya?" Tom asked.

"Much better now that you are free," Doug replied.

"Yeah? And what about Denis?" Tom asked.

"I agree with Doug," Denis said, he briefly hugged Tom as well.

"Look, we have your car and a silence! The Coach was able to pull some strings," Doug smiled. He held out the card to Tom.

He took it with a smile; "Thanks, I've missed my baby,"

"Ah, I have missed that!" Doug sighed happily. Denis and Doug pulled Tom towards the car; the keys were handed over to him. Tom pressed his hand to the hood and smiled at his friends.

Sometimes you're flush and sometimes you're bust, and when you're up, it's never as good as it seems, and when you're down, you never think you'll be up again, but life goes on. (1)

**THE END**

**1 - _George Jung, Blow (2001)_**


End file.
